


You're the only exception

by DreamInblue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Minor Baekhyun/Chanyeol, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamInblue/pseuds/DreamInblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun is always rude to everyone. He glares at whoever dare to look his way and doesn't hesitate to bully some of them. Students even believe he's part of a gang. It truly is a surprise that, when it comes to Kim Jongin, one of the school's biggest nerd, he's a stuttering and blushing mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**PinkuPinkuu** : You are so so cute Nini0114. I've watched all of your videos, your passion for mangas is really cute too! I think that your best video so far is the one you made about SNK, you were laughing a lot and your glasses kept on slipping down your nose. Aww, I just wanted to tell you that I really love what you do and to keep going! Please, show us your beautiful smile more too >~<

 

"I think she has a crush on you"

"How do you know it's a girl?" Both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol give him a pointed look and Jongin chuckles.

"Right. The username, I get it"

"And don't forget the way she gushes over you on all your videos, calling you cute and beautiful and what more. She's obviously trying to get your attention" Chanyeol raises his eyebrows up and down and Jongin resists the blush that is beginning to form on his cheeks. 

"I've tried to reply to her comments but she never reply back so I just gave up" He shrugs.

"I think she's too shy to converse with you. Aww, you have a fan Nini, that is just so cute!" Chanyeol pinches his cheeks before the younger pushes him away.

"Shut up! I have tons of them" Jongin pouts.

"Yeah but she is the only one who calls you cute on all of your videos!" Kyungsoo continues and Jongin thinks he wants to change his bestfriends.

"So what? It is not like something will happen. She is not even replying to my comments" 

"Oh, so you want something to happen, then?" They both have a creepy smile on their face and Jongin thinks of how much he hates them as he feels his face redden.

# ✿

Jongin gulps.

It's ok, he has had a long and beautiful life. He had already fulfilled his dream of reading more than a hundred mangas. His room is full of those and he couldn't be prouder of his manga collection. 

If anything, he has always wanted a lover to read them together. He had even promised to himself that, if his future lover would want to borrow one of his manga, he would lend it to them wholeheartedly without crying.

But, anyway, he could die in peace for now. It doesn't matter if he still haven't had his first kiss and is still a pathetic virgin, at least he has known the wonderful feeling of being an otaku.

As he doesn't feel the hit that would have normally killed him by now, he opens his eyes to stare at the person he had just spilled his lunch on. 

Oh Sehun.

Sehun is the person nobody wants to mess with, because they know it would only gives them a trip straight to the hospital. And Jongin always did his best to avoid him. Until now anyway...

It was just his luck that there was a fucking banana peel on the floor and that Sehun happened to be there. Everyone in the cafeteria had their eyes on Sehun, including Jongin who is currently staring at the taller with wide eyes and parted lips. 

They are all fearing the worst and Jongin swears he might just pee in his pants. 

"I..I" He tries to say something, anything as he pushes his round glasses up his nose with shaking hands.

When Sehun glances at Jongin though, he instantly looks back down and puts his hands in his pockets.

"It's..It's ok. Don't worry" Sehun gives him a tentative smile before he clears his throat and leaves the place in a rush.

It might just have been his imagination but Sehun's cheeks were flushed when he had looked at him..

However, what is more surprising is that he is still very much alive and unharmed.

"What the fuck just happened?" Jongin says as he joins his friends to where they are sitting. He sits down, still in a daze.

"That's what I wanted to ask you. Do you know Sehun? Why are you on his good side? Why the fuck did he not beat you?" Jongin stares at Chanyeol for a long time.

"Thanks for rescuing me by the way" He glares at his so-called friends.

"Wow, dude, did you really think that we'd stand up against Oh Sehun? Who do you think we are? We're only nerds. If something happens, you're on your own"

"Our friendship is so beautiful, I would never find better friends than you both" Jongin says sarcastically but then, there are sparks on his eyes when Kyungsoo hands him his meal tray.

"I'm not hungry anyway. You can have it"

"Thank you Kyungsoo hyung" He has tears in his eyes when he takes the tray from Kyungsoo. Jongin thinks that, if they were in a manga, Kyungsoo would be the character that sacrifice himself for saving his bestfriend in a battle. He's loyal like that. Chanyeol would be the coward one who runs away before the battle even begins. That asshole. 

He is so absorbed in eating, moaning in the way the food tastes delicious that he forgets about the incident a while ago.

"So, what should my next video be about? Should I make one about One Punch Man? The anime was pretty good"

"Whatever" Chanyeol mumbles and Jongin thinks of only one word. Asshole.

# ✿

"Come on! Sehun is fighting against someone again!" Someone shouts and the students are leaving the classroom in a heartbeat.

"Come on Jongin! We gotta see it!" Jongin sighs as Chanyeol drags him out.

"Wait, I forgot my glasses!"

"The fight won't wait for us Jongin" Chanyeol says before he forces Jongin to run towards the back of their high school.

Sehun is punching someone in the face repeatedly and it turns out to be Sungyeol as Jongin squints his eyes to see the scene clearly. Sehun seems to be pretty angry and Jongin's heart threaten to burst out his chest. He had heard the rumors about Sehun, he knew it all but he had never seen him hit someone before. Seeing Sehun beat up the poor boy, he's terrified. Sungyeol is bleeding a lot and Jongin begins to feel nauseous.

"Stop it! Do you enjoy being such a bully Oh Sehun?!" Mina shouts angrily next to Jongin and Jongin sees the way Sehun's jaw clenches before he releases the grip he has on Sungyeol and turns to look at Mina. It seems like he wants to say something but the second he meets Jongin's gaze, he clenches his fists and step back.

"Never say such a thing to me again or I'll be sure you'll regret it" He glares at Sungyeol before he leaves. Jongin watches his back until Sehun enters the main hall.

"Damn, he's so awful. Why is he always like that? He should just be expelled already. I wonder why he is still able to study here after all the problems he causes seriously. If it was me, I would totally-"

"Shut up" Jongin cuts him off.

"..What?" Chanyeol stares at him with wide eyes.

"Just shut up when you know nothing about what happened. Did you not hear what Sehun said at the end? I think Sungyeol was the one looking for a fight" Jongin purses his lips.

"Right. Since when are you taking Sehun's defence? Is it because he was all awkward over you the other time? The next time, he won't be so indulgent Jongin so-"

"It's not that! I just think...I think he's not as bad as people say he is.." Jongin looks down.

"Are you being serious right now? I can't believe it! Don't you remember all the times he hit someone and how he's always glaring at everyone. He is only bad news, I tell you"

"I don't know..." Jongin shrugs as he looks back to the direction Sehun went to.

# ✿

 **PinkuPinkuu** : A good video, like always! ^.^ You're as gorgeous as ever, I like watching you talk about what you like, I could do that all day tbh <3 Your eyes are so beautiful, you should remove your glasses sometimes so that I could see them more..Just kidding haha~ anw, you're the cutest!! I was almost squealing when you were blushing because you were talking about the hentai scenes in the anime. Cute, cute, cute, I just want to kiss you!~

 

"Ask her for a date already" Jongin throws his pillow towards Kyungsoo but it doesn't even reach him. Wow, he's so weak, it's unbelievable.

"I told you she never replies to me! Anyway, I don't even know her" Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

"Ok ok. Anyway, I've just found about this anime and oh my god, that's like the best thing I've ever watched. I can't believe I haven't heard of it before" Kyungsoo says excitedly.

"Oh? Which one is it?" He tries to be interested because, really, Kyungsoo will put him in a headlock if he tells him he doesn't care but he's more interested in reading the comments his followers left on his new video.

"Prince of Tennis"

"Ah, I've tried to watch it before but I didn't like it. It's not really what I enjoy watching" Jongin smiles as he reads all the comments his followers had sent. When he realizes that Kyungsoo has not spoke for a while, he turns to see him gaping.

"How could you say that?!" Chanyeol chooses this moment to enter Jongin's room and takes a moment to judge them both before he sits on Jongin's bed and grins.

"Guess who has a date bitches" 

"Certainly not you, you giant oaf!" Kyungsoo retorts, but Chanyeol chooses to ignore him and continues.

"Baekhyun and me are going on a date this Saturday!" He lies on the bed before he rolls around on it. Kyungsoo watches him in disdain.

"Baekhyun? Sehun's friend? I didn't know you had a crush on him" Jongin asks curiously.

"But then, what do you know?" Jongin wants to throw his pillow at him but he remembers, he already threw it towards Kyungsoo.

"Anyway, I've seen something weird today" Chanyeol says as he sits up on the bed.

"I saw Sehun reading a manga. It was Death Note, Jongin's favourite one" Chanyeol and Kyungsoo turns to stare at him.

"Everyone love Death Note" Jongin blinks.

"Yeah but isn't it weird that he only began to read it just after you've made a video about it? I'm sure as hell he was reading the tome one" 

"It's..it's only a coincidence" Chanyeol shrugs and returns to grin to himself, leaving Jongin with too many questions without answers.

# ✿

"Fuck!" Jongin shouts as he falls on the floor. Why does he always have to be so clumsy? Luckily, noone is here to see his shameful fall and he's almost happy about it before he hears someone talking.

"Are you okay?" Somebody whisper and when Jongin looks up, he sees blond hair and a black jacket. Sehun. Why does the world hates him so much?

"I..I am, thank you! Don't..don't worry for me" As if he does. But just when Jongin thinks Sehun will leave him alone, the latter gets on his knees before Jongin and looks at him in the eyes. Jongin's lips are quivering a little but he can't get himself to look away.

"Your glasses..." Sehun finally says and Jongin blinks.

"Oh yeah" He chuckles awkwardly before he looks for them.

"Here" Sehun hands them to him and Jongin mumbles thank you while he puts them on his nose. Jongin's heart beat faster as Sehun helps him to gather his stuff.

"You..you don't have to" He whispers but Sehun gives him a little smile. When they get up and Jongin has successfully put all his things back inside his bag, he doesn't know what to do. He's just about to thank Sehun for his help before the other opens his mouth.

"Thank you" Jongin gapes because isn't he the one who needs to thank Sehun and is _the_ Sehun thanking him for something he doesn't know he did right now?

"Thank you for not watching me with judging eyes all the time and for not believing in all the rumours about me" Sehun licks his lips and looks down before he leaves.

When Jongin arrives home, he's still thinking about what happened at school. 

Sehun helped him. He thanked him even, but Jongin still doesn't understand why. Is he really not seeing Sehun like the others do?


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Jongin hears of Sehun, it is from Baekhyun, said guy's bestfriend.

Baekhyun has begun to spend a lot of time with them after the date he had with Chanyeol. His bestfriend said it had went well and that they had decided to go out with each other. Jongin is happy for Chanyeol and even finds Baekhyun comfortable to hang out with and nice but it seems like Kyungsoo doesn't like him much. Everytime Baekhyun would come to hang out with them, Kyungsoo would become quiet and find some excuses to go home. Of course, Jongin is worried because he does not want his bestfriend to be sad for whatever reason, he has just guessed it concerned Baekhyun but he doesn't understand why. Baekhyun is kind and funny and he even plays video games with them too even though he said it was not really his thing. Jongin promises to himself he would talk to Kyungsoo later.

"Jongin" Baekhyun grins as he stares at him "What do you think of Sehun?" Jongin almost chokes as he widens his eyes. 

"Wh-what?" He asks, surprised by the question. Why is everyone reminding him of Sehun? Baekhyun's eyes are glinting as he repeats the question.

"Sehun. What do you think of Sehun?" Jongin feels dumbfounded as he looks at Baekhyun blankly.

"Well, he is..I mean..I don't know?" He says because, really, he does not know what to think of Sehun. One moment he's beating some guys and then, he's helping Jongin and thanking him for some things Jongin does not understand. Baekhyun closely scrutinizes him before he smirks.

"Did you know that Sehun is crushing hard on someone?" The three of them -Jongin, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol- gasp at the same time as they stare at Baekhyun as if he had just grown another head. 

"Sehun? Are we thinking about the same Sehun? He likes someone?" Chanyeol's eyes are so wide, it is almost scary.

"Yes" Baekhyun chuckles "I would say he is totally head over heels in love with them. It's cute" Baekhyun is looking at him as he pronounces every word and Jongin almost wants to blush and to look away but he doesn't. When Baekhyun is forced to turn his head towards Chanyeol because the latter asks him a hundred questions, Jongin breathes again and tries to look for Sehun in the cafeteria. He does not find him.

"Who is it? Come on, tell me!" Chanyeol whines, only to pout when Baekhyun tells him he had promised Sehun to never reveal it to anyone.

"But you just did! You broke your promise so go on with it! I'm so curious because, wow, which girl has been able to capture Sehun's heart? I never thought this day would come" Chanyeol continues "I'll try to guess then and if I'm right you can't lie, alright?" Baekhyun hesitates for a second before he agrees with it.

"Okay" Chanyeol nods as he looks around the cafeteria. "Is it Sooyoung? She's tall and pretty..I guess. I think they would form a good couple" 

"Nope" Baekhyun smiles "Try again" Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows as he tries to find the girl someone like Sehun would like.

"Is it Mina? Last time when she had told him to stop beating Sungyeol, he had done it immediately, is it because he likes her?" Baekhyun shakes his head again and Chanyeol sighs in frustration.

"Hmm, is it Luna then? Irene? Moonbyul?" 

"You can't do that but anyway, the person he likes isn't one of them. You will never find out so don't bother anymore" Chanyeol looks disappointed but he nods. He leans towards Baekhyun and it looks like he is going to kiss him when Kyungsoo opens his mouth.

"Is it a guy?" Kyungsoo asks with a hoarse voice. He is staring straight into Baekhyun's eyes and the latter gulps as he tries to think of a response.

"I can't tell you that" He says softly and Kyungsoo keeps staring at him before he stands up and takes his tray in his hands.

"I'm going to study in the library. I have a test later" He says before he leaves the cafeteria. Jongin notices Chanyeol is staring at the direction Kyungsoo went to with furrowed brows and he's biting his bottom lip as he does so.

"He does not like me much, does he?" Baekhyun asks but it seems like Chanyeol does not even hear him. Jongin is the one who has to comfort him.

"I'm sure he does! Kyungsoo is just not comfortable around new people but don't worry, it's only temporary!" Jongin says confidently even though he knows it is a lie. Baekhyun only gives him a small smile.

# ✿

 **PinkuPinkuu** : Hello~ it has been a while since you posted your last video...Are you okay? Did something happen? >.< I don't want you to think I'm creepy or anything but I always look forward to your new videos that you do once a week and, well, last week, there were none...You don't have to reply to me, it's okay!! I was just worried :/ I hope everything's going well for you! Have a good day~ :)

PinkuPinkuu had posted a comment on one of his old videos, telling Jongin they were worried about him and well, he is surprised someone who does not know him at all could like Jongin enough to the point they were _worried_ about him. It feels weird that a stranger can be concerned about him like that. Jongin is not used to this, he is not used to talk with strangers online and to befriend new people. It has always been Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Baekhyun is an exception because he is one of his bestfriends' boyfriend and Jongin finds him particularly nice but otherwise, he had never had someone else talking to him and complimenting him every week and telling him they were worried about him because he had forgotten to film a new video this week.

He licks his lips as he reads the comment again and again before he decides to reply to the person.

 **Nini0114:** Hey! You asked me if I am okay, well I am! You don't have to worry about me! I was just too busy this week with assignments and such...Thank you for the concern tho! You are always commenting on my videos and supporting me, I really appreciate it!! Thank you so much, it means a lot to me, you know :) And I don't find you creepy, if anything, I feel happy that someone really likes my videos and is looking forward to them every week.  So, thank you, really! Have a good day too!!

Jongin nods as he is satisfied with his message before he clicks on the enter button. He is not sure if PinkuPinkuu will even reply to him, but at least they would know that Jongin is okay and to stop worrying about him.

He is just about to jump in the shower when his phone vibrates on his bedside table. He sighs as he goes to take his phone in his hands and glances at the name displayed on the screen. It is Kyungsoo. 

"Hello?" 

"Jongin. I won't be able to go to the movies with you tomorrow. Could you tell it to Chanyeol too?" 

"What? Why?? Are you really going to leave me to go alone to the movies with Baekhyun and Chanyeol? You know I'll be the third-wheel, please come!" Jongin whines.

"I can't, I'm sick" Kyungsoo coughs as Jongin pouts.

"..Alright. Did you catch a cold? You don't sound too well" Even though Jongin is disappointed, Kyungsoo's health is more important and he is actually worried about his bestfriend "Do you want me to come over and to bring you medicine? I could make you some chicken soup too. You never take care of yourself even when you're sick! I hope you took some medicine already!" Kyungsoo laughs affectionately as he is touched Jongin is so good to him.

"No, you don't have to come, it's okay -and yes, I've bought medicine already so don't worry about me, alright? Thank you for offering to take care of me though" Jongin smiles.

"Always" Kyungsoo hangs up a few moments after and Jongin hopes he will be able to feel better soon. He does not like the idea of his friend being sick. He loudly sighs when he remembers he had to go to the movies alone with his bestfriend and his lover the next day and he almost calls Chanyeol to tell him he is also sick but he does not. He can't lie for his life.

# ✿

When he arrives in front of the cinema the next day, he does not expect to find Sehun waiting there.

Sehun looks good. He is wearing a black coat with a white button-down shirt over a pair of slim back trousers and as Jongin looks at his own clothes, he thinks Sehun is a bit too dressed-up for an afternoon at the movies. Seeing as Sehun seems stressed as he keeps nervously fidgeting and biting his lower lip, Jongin thinks he is maybe waiting for a date. It must be why he is so well-dressed as he wants to impress the girl he's head over heels in love with, according to Baekhyun. When Sehun looks up, his gaze stops on Jongin and Jongin feels like he can't breathe anymore. He does not know what to do, if he has to greet him or to ignore him. Jongin thinks Sehun would want him to act like he did not see him but Jongin is surprised when he sees Sehun straightening his posture and smiling shyly at Jongin. Jongin thinks he is definitely seeing things as Sehun begins to walk towards him. 

"H-Hi" Sehun bites his lip before he smiles again and looks down. Jongin blinks as he is not sure of what is currently happening.

"Hmm...Hi?" Sehun glances at him but when he notices that Jongin is looking at him, he quickly looks away. He seems uneasy and Jongin thinks he must be stressed while waiting for his date.

"Are you..are you waiting for your date?" Jongin boldly asks. It is not like it is his business but he couldn't stop himself for asking.

"What..?" Sehun finally looks at him with wide eyes and furrows his brows. His cheeks redden as he looks at his shoes. Jongin had never seen Sehun in such a state and he thinks that he must really loves that girl. Jongin almost finds it cute.

"No, it's not like that..I mean, yes, maybe..." He glances at Jongin with a blush and he looks a lot flustered before he looks away again. Jongin wants to tell him he would leave as to not bother Sehun anymore when he is waiting for his date when he hears Chanyeol calling his name. He is almost sighing in relief when he sees the familiar faces of Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

"Hey, I see you are already together! Have you bought the tickets yet?" Baekhyun asks and Jongin and Chanyeol looks at him in confusion.

"What is Sehun doing here?" Chanyeol glances at Sehun warily.

"I asked him to come! Sehun is my bestfriend and I've already met yours' so I thought it would be good if you met mine too!" He admits to Chanyeol "And wouldn't it be better if our friends could be friends too?" He grins widely while looking at Jongin and Sehun. 

"I...guess" Chanyeol finally says. He's not too happy with having to talk to Sehun though. Jongin is the one who is the most surprised because _What's happening? Wasn't Sehun waiting for his date? Why nobody told him Sehun was coming too?? And damn, Kyungsoo, I hate you!_

"It almost feels like a double-date as Kyungsoo could not come, don't you think?" Baekhyun smirks as Chanyeol and Jongin almost choke on their saliva. Neither of them notice Sehun shyly grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the manga Nirameba Koi! ^.^


End file.
